


Pretty Lies and the Ugly Truth

by nailinhoran



Series: Rumour Has It (GossipGirl!AU) [2]
Category: Gossip Girl, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blog, Blogger - Freeform, Cheating, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Except not Liam, Exchange Student, F/M, Fashion Show, GossipGirl!AU, High School, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Manhattan, Mention of sex, Money, New York City, Party, Photo Shoot, Pining, Romance, Sequel, Sorry Liam :(, Swearing, Underage Drinking, age gap, fashion - Freeform, i actually know nothing about new york sorry, i'm new at writing please don't be mean, implied sex, relationships, rich kids, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nailinhoran/pseuds/nailinhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl here: your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan’s elite.</p><p>**Make sure <a href="../works/628334">part one</a> is read before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-edited fic typed on an iPad (and wow does autocorrect hate me). I apologize in advance for any typos.

Zayn woke up Saturday afternoon to a buzzing phone and to find Quinn in his bed. She looked so peaceful; he had never seen her so beautiful. Realizing he was creepily staring, he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers. Checking his phone, he saw he had received over thirty texts from Katie, Harry and Liam since last night.

 

From: Katie

_Nialler is in Lenox Hill. Come when you can!_

 

From: Harry

_Put the drinks down :( Niall needs you_

 

From: Liam

_Care to show up and support your fucking friend?_

 

"Oh fuck," Quinn blurted as soon as she realized whose bed she had just woken up naked in. She had seriously lost here virginity to Zayn drunk? It was a cruel world they lived in.

 

"Not to rush you, or kick you out or anything, but Niall's in the hospital. I should really see if he's ok," Zayn explained. "Take all the time you need, I don't think I'll be back for a while." He quickly threw on jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Not wanting to waste time by styling his hair, he slipped a grey beanie on his head. Quinn was getting dressed more slowly, not wanting her and Zayn to be leaving at the same time. At this point, she was just feeling a little dirty. Just another on a long list of people Zayn has slept with. Great.

 

Zayn left after brushing his teeth. Quinn, took more time. She wanted to minimize the walk of shame look. After brushing out her honey blonde hair, she slipped last night's dress on and left through the service elevator. The less number of people who saw her, the better. She slipped a cab driver fifty dollars and told him to get her home fast.

 

\+ + + +

 

Niall felt groggy. Where the hell was he?

 

"Nialler?" Liam's voice sounded shocked but happy.

 

"Where am I?" He asked. His throat was a little soar, which you could tell just by listening to his voice.

 

"Hospital. You were pretty messed up. I'll be right back to get a nurse, ok?" Liam responded.

 

"Anyone else here?"

 

"Liam, me and Katie went home cause she has a photo shoot, but will be back later if it doesn't go too late. Avery Levine, not sure how well you know her, but she was here until her mother called and demanded she get home," a voice that sounded like Harry told him.

 

"Hazza. Come cuddle me, please?" Niall asked, still not wanting to open his eyes. Harry chuckled as he climbed in next to Niall. Niall fell back asleep almost instantly.

 

Liam had just finished talking to the nurse when he saw him.

 

"Nice of you to finally show up," he said sarcastically.

 

"Is he ok?" Zayn asked, completely ignoring Liam's tone. He just needed to know Niall was ok.

 

"Yeah, he just woke up. Is a bit groggy though," Liam responded, heading back to Niall's room. Zayn followed, so thankful that his friend was ok.

 

"He's already dropped back asleep," Harry was still in his spot beside Niall. He was snuggled right into Harry's side, his head resting on Harry's chest. Liam sat back down on the uncomfortable, sandy coloured couch he had just spent the night on, pulling out _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ to read. Zayn was unsure if Liam would be ok with him sitting beside him, but decided _fuck it_ and sat anyway. He was there for Niall, not to make Liam happy.

 

\+ + + +

 

Louis returned to his place at about six o'clock that morning with the number of the sophomore or whoever he had hooked up with. Her name was Lacey or something. He honestly had no intention of calling her and didn't give a shit. Hooking up with other people was probably not such a good idea if he wanted to get back with Harry, but Louis didn't see much hope with that anymore. The universe was just constantly shitting on the opportunities, and he took that as a sign.

 

Checking his phone, Louis realized it was mid-afternoon and maybe he should get out of bed. He strolled into the kitchen wearing his comfiest pyjamas. A cotton set his previous step-mother had gotten him for Christmas a while ago. He hadn't liked her much, but she had excellent taste. Many of his favourite clothing items had been purchased by her. She had been a personal shopper before she married Seth though, so obviously she had and eye for buying other people stuff.

 

"Oh, you're up!" Belle greeted him, smiling. "Do you want breakfast or lunch?"

 

"Pancakes and bacon, please," Louis responds, getting some pain killers out from the cupboard. His head was killing him and Belle's cartoon-esque, high pitched voice was not helping. Belle began prepping his meal. The fact that she cooked still surprised Louis; she didn't give off the chef kind of vibes. But she was very talented in the kitchen, Louis would give her that.

 

"My brother loves pancakes when he's hungover too," Belle smiled. He just smiled back and sunk down into the dark black-brown living room sofa.

 

"If you're really feeling shitty, you can go back to bed. I'll bring this up when it's done?" He gave her a quick "thank you" and trudged back to his room. Maybe having a step-mother young enough to be your sibling would be kind of nice. She seemed to still remember the young partying life - hell, she was probably still living it until she started dating Lou's father.

 

Either way, Belle would be around for a while. Might as well attempt to see the positive side of things.

 

\+ + + +

 

After getting home, Quinn took an hour long shower. She scrubbed yesterday off and felt rather renewed afterwards. Strangely this feeling extended to everything in her life. She's done with last month's drama. She pulled her phone out and decided to send Louis a text.

 

_Come with me to visit Niall?_

 

She decided to wear just a simple cozy sweater - that might actually be Louis's - and some skinny jeans. She only bothered with putting mascara on for make up because she was hungover and didn't give a shit. When she checked her phone again she had a _come over when you're ready?_ response from Louis. She let him know she was on her way and started the five minute walk to the Tomlinson's townhouse.

 

By the time Louis and Quinn arrive at the hospital, Harry had been called away to assist at Katie's photo shoot. The photographer was Fiona and she had almost demanded that Harry be there again. Claimed he was "better than any damn assistant could dream of being." He originally hadn't wanted to leave, but Niall forced him out, saying "he'd get up and kick his ass if he didn't leave." Liam had run home to shower and change out of his suit from last night, promising to come back as soon as possible. Niall just wanted everyone to stop babying him.

 

"I'm sorry this happened, Nialler," Quinn said to him as soon as she entered the room. It had been a party that she organized; she felt some responsibility for what happened.

 

"Don't fret, Quinn. I'm fine now," Niall smiled at her. He really wasn't that upset about being in the hospital. He had started eating again - just while he's here - thinking it would be ok. The hospital has a set portion, he won't be able to over eat. Plus the look on some of the nurses' and doctors' faces told him he needed to act 'normal.' The itch to puke it all up was there, but he was ignoring it for now. Zayn mumbled his greetings to Quinn and Louis, not meeting their eyes.

 

"Zayn, have you had anything to eat yet?" Louis asked. Zayn shook his head.

 

"Well then," Louis said as he pulled Zayn up off Niall's bed, "we need to get some lunch into you. You want anything, Niall?"

 

"I'm good. Just ate lunch." Louis gave him a smile as he dragged Zayn out of the room. Niall was a bit sad. Zayn was the only one who wasn't asking questions about his condition or whatever. He treated this as any other visit, like he could tell Niall was sick of answering the same questions over and over. That's the thing about Zayn, it's like he could read what Niall was feeling and wanted. It was kind of creepy at times, but nice too.

 

"So," Quinn began once they were alone, "I'm sure you've answered this a hundred times, but what happened?" Niall told her how he had been drinking, having a good time when all of a sudden things just weren't right.

 

"I'm just so thankful Liam and Avery saw me," he finished. Quinn nodded, thankful too. Niall was one of the sweetest guys she knew, he didn't deserve this. Not that anyone really did.

 

"When are you getting out?"

 

"This afternoon. They just wanna make sure they've flushed most of the drugs outta my system." Zayn and Louis came back in shortly after, each with a burger in their hand. Zayn crawled into bed next to Niall, carefully not to make a mess. Louis had told him that Quinn had asked him to join her on this visit while they were in line for the burgers. A spark of jealousy went through Zayn after hearing those words, and he really didn't want to deal with that. He'd much rather cuddle with Niall and forget about everything for a while.

 

A couple hours later, Quinn and Louis left. Not long after, the doctor came and signed Niall's discharge papers. By then, Liam had shown up and offered to take Niall home. The bitter smile Liam had given him told Zayn he should probably leave.

 

He went back to his penthouse suite at the Tribeca Star and drank himself into oblivion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have this whole thing finished and am already working on part three. Basically, I just need to edit the chapters and post them. However, school has been killing me in addition to writers block on part three so bear with me :(


	2. it's nice to meet you, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ignorance by Paramore

October had arrived and with it, a fresh start for Quinn. She had started hanging out with Louis and Lena more, just the three of them. Like they had before the mess that was Louis's and her relationship. Though coming up this month was the annual Queen Elizabeth Fashion Show. Last year, Quinn was a model, which is an excellent job to get. Many models got their start at this fashion show. However, this year, she was hosting along with Heidi Klum and a couple of other well known models. And having a date would be, and look, great. Yes, Quinn could ask anyone she wanted and get a date, but having one she actually cared to spend time with would be nice. Maybe she could get Louis to do her a favour?

 

_Hey, Lou? Could please do me a favour and think about coming with me to the Queen E fashion show? Not a date! Don't need a response right away, but don't take too long :P_

 

She sent a text off to Louis getting a _will definitely check my calendar_  response back a few minutes later. That was a good enough for answer for her. Besides, she had a fitting to attend for the show anyway.

 

\+ + + +

 

"Good morning class," Mr. Fredrick, the upperclassmen math teacher at St. Jude's greeted his AP junior class. He turned to the tall, dark haired kid beside him, "We'll be having an exchange student from Sweden joining us. His name is Martin." He then instructed Martin to sit beside Harry, who had been moved from his usual seat to help Martin out. Harry didn't mind, he loved meeting new people. Especially sexy foreign people.

 

"Hey Martin, I'm Harry." Harry greeted smiling brightly, dimples showing.

 

"Hey," Martin smiled back, his Swedish accent curling around the word. Martin was a good looking guy; he had shorter dark hair, styled like sex hair, crystal blue eyes and skin as pale as Harry's. He kind of looked like a younger, tattooless (from what Harry could tell) and even sexier version of Adam Levine from Maroon 5 (because apparently that was possible). Harry was real glad he had accepted to help the kid out.

 

"So what made you decide to take math while you're here?" Harry asked. If he was going to another country on exchange, he'd want to have all the fun he could. Math would never make the cut.

 

"It's the same in every country. What's math is math, you know?" Martin shrugged, "And call me Marty, please" another smile made its way onto his face. Harry nodded.

 

"Sounds good, Marty." He grinned.

 

\+ + + +

 

Zayn had received a text from Niall during the morning asking if they could have lunch together. The poor kid had spent the last couple of days being babied and just needed some time away from that. So here Zayn was on this sunny Wednesday, having just ate more than Niall. Something extraordinary, really.

 

"Whoa! I ate more than you," Zayn said with accomplishment. He didn't catch the flash of panic in Niall's eyes.

 

"I'm saving some for later. Liam's been making me eat greens and whatever the last few days. Got to savour the fried stuff while I can," Niall fake-pouted.

 

"Oh Lord. Tell Liam to shove off, it's your bloody lunch," Zayn rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't understand how Niall was such good friends with Liam. He was too goodie-goodie for Zayn's tastes. Healthy eating, rarely smoked weed, minimal drinking, high marks, sports guy. A lot of traits Zayn used to have, not that he really thinks of that past self much.

 

"Nah, it works. He's like the concerned parent type friend. I like having someone to look out for me. Don't always do such a hot job meself," Niall's contagious laugh rang through the air. "Oh, damn. Got to get back to school," Niall's pout was real this time.

 

Zayn and Niall went their separate ways at the gate. Niall had history with Harry next, who had texted him about some hot Swedish exchange student. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to see the kid who seemed to be holding Harry's interest.

 

\+ + + +

 

Louis's blood was boiling as he sat in history. It was one thing to figure that he and Harry weren't meant to get back together, but its another to have it rubbed in his face. Thinking it versus seeing it. Painful stuff.

 

The exchange student from Iceland or whatever absolutely beamed in all the attention he was getting - especially from Harry, who was constantly whispering in his ear, which followed by both of them erupting into giggles. Fucking giggles. Louis was almost positive this was his punishment for being such a coward. The universe took some good looking guy from some damn far away country and plopped him right into Harry's lap, as if begging for them to get together.

 

Louis decided it would be best if he ignored them and for the first time since freshman year, he actually finished his history homework.

 

\+ + + +

 

"Katie!" Katie turned at the sound of Quinn calling her. Last time they'd talked, Quinn had thought Katie had cheated with Louis and had said some really harsh shit.

 

"Hi, Katie," Quinn greeted once she had reached her, "I would just like to apologize for what I said to you at that photo shoot. I was way out of line." Katie was shocked. Since when did Quinn Sinclair start apologizing?

 

"I really just want to put last month behind me. It was a really rough time and I'm quite embarrassed. Please, forgive me?" Quinn's sapphire eyes had this wide puppy look about them.

 

"Of course," Katie gave her a small smile. Katie probably would've done some stupid shit too if she had a month like Quinn's. Plus, it's just easier to be peaceful. Holding grudges is such a waste of energy. Quinn sighed in relief and gave Katie a hug, which was returned.

 

"Oh and I'm wondering if you know anyone who would be interested in helping out for the Queen Elizabeth Fashion Show? We need volunteers for the photo shoot," Quinn smiled, figuring she could kill two birds with one stone.

 

"Actually, I got Harry to sign up," Katie grinned. "Part of me thinks he just wants to meet the models, but he'll do the work" she laughed. Quinn joined her.

 

"Awesome, I think I'll ask Lena and Louis too." The girls said their good byes and Quinn left feeling like a weight had been lifted. She was turning around after last month; it was wonderful.


	3. hey people!

[GOSSIPGIRL.NET](http://GOSSIPGIRL.NET)

 

**hello people!**

 

October is the time of temperatures dropping, Halloween and, most importantly, the Queen Elizabeth Fashion Show.

 

**The Queen E Fashion Show**

 

This annual fashion show is the time for all the Upper East Siders to get a preview of what's to come at fashion week. It's also very important for up and coming models, the place is full of scouts.

 

This year, two of our very own will be working that night: **Quinn** and **Katie**. Quinn is hosting this year, after having modeled last year, while Katie will be walking for the first time. Maybe Quinn can give her some pointers?

 

**Your E-Mail**

 

Q: hey gg,

I just wanted to let you know that you're the best! love reading your blog :D -iloveyougg

 

A: Dear iloveyougg,

Why, thank you. I'm flattered -GG

 

**SIGHTINGS**

 

 **Louis** , **Quinn** and **Lena** all getting coffee a **3 Guys Cafe** \- is a certain couple getting back together? **Niall** enjoying a New York hot dog, which he adores, while **Zayn** gets them some booze at the **shady liquor store** we all know and love. **Harry** walking home with a new kid. My guess? He's the sexy **Swedish exchange student** I've heard so much about.

 

Got some digging to do before my next post - mostly going to get you some information on the new foreign guy!

 

You know you love me,

 

Gossip Girl


	4. i just wanna use your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Use Your Love by Katy Perry

On Thursday, when Quinn had asked Louis if he wanted to volunteer at the Queen E fashion show photo shoot taking place next week, he initially thought no. But when she mentioned Harry had also volunteered, well apparently he hates himself because he volunteered right away.

 

Friday evening, when he finally realized what he had signed himself up for, he was wishing he could take it back. If Harry volunteered, then chances are that damn Norwegian kid had too. Goddamn. His phone buzzed then and as usual, Louis regretted checking the Gossip Girl blast.

 

**_Gossip Girl Blast_ **

_I've been receiving a massive amount of pictures of Harry and the sexy Swede, Martin, on their grand tour of New York. Not going to lie, I am definitely seeing hearts! I'll be posting photos as I receive them - it'll be as though you're on the tour with them ;)_

 

Groaning, Louis decided to he needed to get out of the house. He texted Quinn and they agreed to meet up for drinks at the New York Palace.

 

\+ + + +

 

Harry had become fast friends with Martin; they really just clicked. Harry was currently showing him some of his favourite spots in New York, promising that they could actually tour them or eat at whatever restaurant all before Martin goes back to Sweden.

 

"Hazza, this is so awesome," Martin smiled as he gazed around Times Square.

 

"You should see this place on New Year's Eve, it's insane," Harry grinned. He never realized how amazing New York must look to non-New Yorkers. To Harry, New York was home, nothing special. For Martin though, it was a world away from what he's used to: a total adventure. Harry loved the look on Martin's face as he toured around the city like a kid in a candy store. Martin came up and threw his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a close hug.

 

"This is so wonderful. Thank you so much, Harry," Martin beamed. Harry had been doing so much to make Martin feel at home, he was so grateful. The homesickness still came, but Harry helped him forget about it.

 

"It's no problem," Harry mumbled into Martin's neck. He liked how close this hug was. Gave him a warm feeling he hadn't felt since Louis.

 

\+ + + +

 

Katie almost squealed at the Gossip Girl Blast her phone had just received. There was a picture of Harry and Martin in a close hug in Times Square. She usually ignored the blasts, only getting them so she knew what was being said; sometimes it hurt, but she would rather know what was going around about her and her friends than be oblivious to it.

 

She had been hoping something would blossom between Harry and Martin. They got along so well and Harry did have a thing for accents. Plus, last month's situation with Louis had Harry down. She didn't wish for Martin to be a rebound though, so she was trying to keep an eye on things. She would definitely need to have a chat with Harry soon, see where his head was.

 

Katie got called in for her fitting then, the short and elderly seamstress smiling at her. Katie was insanely nervous for the Queen Elizabeth Fashion Show. She wasn't even sure she liked modeling, never mind if she wanted to pursue it. This fashion show was a huge deal; many models would kill to walk it. And Katie had it handed to her.

 

Maybe that was her problem with this all; she didn’t even have to try to get it. She should be thankful, but she really just felt empty. She wasn't working towards a dream, slowly earning her way up. She was being handed opportunities in the TV show's dream for her.

 

Katie was like a What's Her Face Doll being doodled on by reality TV producers.

 

\+ + + +

 

As usual, Avery was working with Seth on both his book and some of her old writings. This was honestly what she looked forward to every day. However, this evening Seth seemed a little stressed.

 

"Is everything ok, Seth?" Avery asked him from her spot in the ugly but so damn comfy brown suede chair. Seth looked up from his planning sheet.

 

"Just thinking about the argument I had with Belle," he responded, a frown on his face.

 

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," she wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask such questions.

 

"Of course you can ask," Seth laughed, rolling his blue eyes in a teasing way. "She's just upset about how much time I've been spending writing. She wants me to be home more, but I've got deadlines and I know I wouldn't work well at home. It's why I got this apartment in the first place." Avery nodded, understanding both points of view.

 

"What if she helped you like I do?" She asked, regretting it immediately. She didn't want Belle to start helping Seth instead, this was way too much fun.

 

"I don't think she'd be much help. I love her, but she's no writer," Seth wrinkled his nose a bit. "I think your help is much more useful." Avery relaxed at those words. She wouldn't be replaced anytime soon.

 

"Maybe take the morning off then? Spend it with her and then get back to work? She can't get too upset with you for trying to compromise. Isn't that what marriage is all about anyways?" Avery told him, thinking of all the stupid couples on TV going on about compromise and perfect relationships. She realized she had moved to sitting beside Seth on the couch at some point.

 

"Maybe I'll talk to her about that. You're a genius. Creatively and logically," Seth grinned. Avery blushed. It was honestly great to be complimented and appreciated. She didn't get that much.

 

\+ + + +

 

Quinn and Louis got completely wasted that night, going as far as renting a hotel room. They were laying on the bed, saying things that almost made no sense. It was just whatever came to their mind.

 

"I'm sorry I fucked up," Louis blurted out. Sometimes he wished he just hadn't had the affair with Harry. Maybe he would still be happy with Quinn and Harry would still be his friend. But then he remembers how right he and Harry felt together.

 

"Don't talk about that. I kind of want to pretend last month never happened," Quinn slurred, shakily propping herself up to face Louis. He did the same to face her.

 

"I'll go to the fashion show with you. I missed you, Q," Louis pouted. His eyes looked broken. She knew he was still hurting from last month, but she felt it was because he missed whoever his mistress was. He had said so himself that he didn't love Quinn in the right way.

 

But Quinn didn't care anymore. She leaned in and kissed him, gently at first. He kissed back more frantic. They both knew that this didn't mean anything, that they were using each other. That they were both hurting for reasons the other didn't know.

 

All that mattered was that they would be there for each other in any way they could be.

 

\+ + + +

 

"Haz?" Martin looked at Harry with wide eyes, like he was nervous.

 

"Yeah, Marty?" Harry set Martin's tea down on the dark wood and iron, square shaped coffee table in the living room. The boys had come back to the Styles's penthouse after their tour.

 

"I feel like you're a close enough friend to know this," Martin took a sip of his tea, "I'm gay." Harry was pleasantly shocked. This day just got so much better (apparently that was possible).

 

"Well, I'm bi. So no judgment from me," he smiled. Martin grinned in relief; he really valued his friendship with Harry, even if they had only known each other a few days. They clicked together wonderfully; you don't find people like that often.

 

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Harry asked.

 

"My boyfriend and I broke up over the summer, so no," Martin shook his head.

 

"And you didn't have a line down the street of guy's begging to replace him?" Harry teased.

 

"Nah. I didn't find anyone who took my fancy back home," Martin laughed. "What about you though? You got a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

 

"I was sort of with someone for a while, but I think it was more of a...sexual relationship than a real one. We went on date-like things, but I don't think he felt for me I how I did him," Harry almost cringed at his use of the past tense. He still loved Louis, but he needed to get it in his head that nothing was going to happen. Besides, his feelings for Martin were confusing him a bit.

 

"And I have a feeling you still feel for this guy?" Martin asked, tilting head to the side. After five days he could already see through Harry. Holy shit.

 

"Sort of, yeah. I ended things last month," Harry decided he should leave the fact that he had technically been a mistress. Or whatever the male version of that is.

 

"You want a distraction?" Martin smiled. Harry thought for about a second before nodding his head. This could be fun. Martin had already texted his host-family saying he would be staying the night at Harry's earlier anyways. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

For the first time in months, Harry had sex with someone who wasn't Louis, and it didn't feel as wrong as he thought it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one of my four final exams I have coming up this morning (really hoping I did ok). Anyways, summer is almost here meaning I should actually be able to sit down and edit this part of the series and continue working on the next. I have a few other fics in the works right now I'm probably going to post at some point over the summer as well.
> 
> Good luck to anyone else writing exams :)


	5. this world will break your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Wicked Game by Phillip Phillips

Zayn was burning with jealousy Monday morning when Quinn and Louis arrived at school holding hands. What the actual fuck? Since their night together, Zayn was having some feelings for Quinn. He had no idea how he was going to deal with them and now she was back with his best friend. Suppressing the need to punch something, he walked over to them.

 

"Hey Zayn!" Louis greeted, bright smile on his face. Someone had gotten laid this weekend.

 

"Morning Tommo, Quinn," Zayn greeted back, "are you two-?"

 

"Yep," Quinn chirped in, smiling even brighter than Louis had. She looked absolutely amazing. Her still sun-kissed skin was glowing, eyes shining and her silky, honey blonde hair had loose curls in it. She even styled the Constance Billard uniform to look fashionable (she was wearing a cozy long sleeved white shirt paired with a grey cardigan and lazy-ily done tie. Underneath she had a dark skirt and knee high grey boots). How was that even possible?

 

Zayn's mind went blank then. They were confirmed back together.

 

What the hell happened?

 

\+ + + +

 

After seeing Louis and Quinn back together, Harry was feeling hurt. He really had just been a fuck buddy to Louis. It meant nothing to him and everything to Harry. Sensing Harry's dampening mood, Martin took hold of his hand. Harry looked up in total shock. No guy he had ever been with (not that there were _that_ many) was comfortable showing public affection.

 

"Don't look so surprised," Martin laughed, "I know who I am and am perfectly ok with it. You deserve some affection, Haz." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, giving him a loving hug. Releasing Harry from the hug, Martin only got a quick glimpse of the glare a boy with a caramel hair had been giving them. Sensing that this guy, who Martin had just seen walking around holding what Martin assumes was his girlfriend's hand in the courtyard, was the one Harry had told him about Friday night, he leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. It wasn't hard core PDA, he understood people didn't want to see that, but it wasn't an innocent kiss either. It was definitely enough to get this other guy sufficiently jealous. Or so Martin hoped. The ass deserved it.

 

Harry, oblivious to Louis having even been there, was over the moon about all this. He was under the impression that this was a no strings attached situation, but it seemed Martin didn't want him to be a dirty secret; he just showed everyone that they're involved in some way.

 

Why had Harry even been upset again?

 

\+ + + +

 

"Can someone explain to me what the hell happened?" Katie asked, sitting down at the table currently occupied by Harry, Martin, Niall, Liam and Avery.

 

"About?" Liam asked, brows furrowed.

 

"Lou and Quinn are back on? I knew they were getting along again, but I wasn't expecting that," Katie was genuinely surprised. She wouldn't be crawling at the chance to get back with a cheating ex and didn't think Quinn was the type either. It's not that Katie wasn't forgiving; she just learned her lessons the first time around.

 

"Fuck it," Niall responded, "as long as they're happy, yeah?" There was a murmur of agreement at the table - except not from Martin and Harry who were too busy feeding each other French fries and being as icky sweet a couple as possible. Katie couldn't help but smile at them. Harry looked so happy, which is what he deserved. She thought maybe Louis would be able to provide that, but she was wrong. Martin was much better.

 

"I just left Lena to be a third wheel. Honestly can not deal with new couples," Zayn muttered as he squished himself between Niall and Liam, despite the fact that there were other spots at the table available. Liam moved over a but, wanting some distance between him and Zayn, and turned back to his conversation with Avery, planning to just ignore the mocha skinned lad. Looking over, Zayn saw Martin and Harry. "Except you lot have one too. It's just-"

 

"Sweet. And they'll have to sit through you being icky sweet with someone one day," Niall cut him off, teasing. "Well, except Martin lives in Sweden. So only if he is visiting will he have to deal, but Haz will support you."

 

"What makes you think I'll ever let myself be like that?" Zayn asked him. Dating was not his thing. Every time he finally got attached to someone, they left him in some way. Niall shook his head at him.

 

"I bet you deep down inside, there's a romantic in you. And I bet he's Nicholas Sparks romantic: tear jerkingly perfect." Zayn snorted in response. Checking his phone, he saw he had a text from Lena.

 

_Do you know anything about this?_

 

**Your guess is as good as mine. If either of us find something out, we'll let the other know?**

 

_Sure thing :)_

 

The bell rang shortly after that, everyone herding back into the schools for their afternoon classes.

 

\+ + + +

 

"Next week's Macbeth test is going to kill me," Liam complained. Shakespeare had never been his friend. Why couldn't they just read a translated version of the plays in class? Or, better yet, read something someone from this century (or even last century, Liam wasn't about to get picky) wrote?

 

"I like Macbeth. His wife's a crazy bitch," Avery laughed. She had been reading Shakespeare poems and plays since she was ten, so none of this was new to her. "I'll try and help you. It's just on acts one and two, right?"

 

"Yeah. I'm going to need to analyze quotes. How the hell do I do that? I don't even know what they're saying! This is barely English," he pouted. Avery couldn't help but think Liam looked adorable. No way could she leave him helpless.

 

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him down the street.

 

"My favourite hole in the wall cafe to study. You're going to have these quotes memorized by the time I'm done with you," she informed him, loosening her grip on his arm but not wanting to remove her hand.

 

\+ + + +

 

Quinn was having a Tuesday evening in, deciding she just wanted to watch old Disney movies. She was curled up on her bed, in black sleep shorts and one of Louis's t-shirts, watching _Hercules_ when Zayn walked into her room.

 

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed. She really didn't want to deal with Zayn tonight.

 

"Just out of curiosity," Zayn said, a smirk forming on his too perfect face, "does Louis know we've slept together?"

 

"No," Quinn narrowed her eyes, "and he isn't going to find out. I'm putting last month behind me."

 

"You can't exactly unlose your v-card," Zayn had an amused expression on his face.

 

"Obviously not. But like I said, putting it behind me. I'm moving on," Quinn rolled her eyes. What was Malik even playing at?

 

"Well, if you don't do as I say, I may just let it slip," he had an innocent tone, though nothing Zayn did was ever innocent. When Quinn didn't respond, he continued. "Tone down the PDA shit? It makes me sick."

 

Quinn almost burst out laughing. That's really all he wanted?

 

"I'm not just talking about your intense lunch make out sessions. Avoid Louis as much as you can." Quinn's almost smile dropped right off her face. How exactly was she supposed to avoid her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had hardcore writer's block with the next part of the series like mad. However, I realized today that I've written more than I thought I did. I'll have to go over it at some point, make sure I actually like what I have going so far and then hopefully I'll be able to continue on with it.
> 
> I'm not really sure why, but I just like having a head start on the next part of the series before posting the current part. I guess cause it allows me to mess around with it while still having something to post.
> 
> Anyways, I'll try and get back into groove for part 3. I have some other fics I've been writing on and off for months now; I might post the first chapter of one of them soon.


	6. oh, i'm a guilty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Guilty by Marina and the Diamonds

"This was all your idea."

 

"So what you're saying is you don't love our son? Wish we didn't have him?"

 

"No! I love him very much, he means the world to me. I just wish we had gotten him in an honest way."

 

"Then we would have some other kid, not Liam."

 

"And Liam would be with his real parents. Maybe he'd be happy."

 

"We are his _real_ parents. And he is happy."

 

"Which is why he never wants to be home?"

 

"If you hadn't decided to get all righteous and fight with me whenever we're in the same room about this, nothing would have changed. When Liam is eighteen, I want a divorce."

 

"That makes two of-"

 

The sounds of unlocking the front door silenced the hushed battle.

 

\+ + + +

 

Lena was determined to find out what had happened. Quinn had been so hurt when she found out Louis had cheated on her, how could she go back? She understood Quinn wanted to put last month behind her and ok, making friends with Louis again is all well and good, but dating him? He had cheated for the majority if their relationship, no way would Lena be signing herself up to get back with someone who did that to her.

 

She thought back to all the times they had been hanging out recently, how platonic everything was. She went through Gossip Girl posts (which she understood was creepy but this was more important than that), and they definitely did not look like they were on the road of getting back together. They lacked the spark in their eyes when they had first gotten together the previous summer.

 

Slumping back in her desk chair, Lena concluded that this must just all be for the fashion show coming up, ignoring the voice in her head telling her that _Quinn would have told you if it was only that_.

 

\+ + + +

 

Avery woke up naked in an unfamiliar bed. And that's when it all came back to her.

 

She and Seth head been laughing about something that really wasn't that funny, when all of a sudden they were kissing. The kiss was all she had wanted the past couple of weeks or so. Avery couldn't remember who leaned in first or how it even escalated so far. All she knew was that was that she slept with a much older engaged man and she really wished she hadn't.

 

She realized that one kiss was something she really _didn't_ want. She would have preferred it to be with someone else. _Like someone with warm brown eyes, short light brown hair and a hate-on for Shakespeare?_

 

Avery slipped out of Seth's writing apartment with the intent of never returning. In her messenger bag was everything she had ever brought to the place, old works of hers mainly. She wasn't sure where to go. Going home seemed like the logical option, but she really didn't want to run into her parents. They would probably know something's up.

 

And that's how she found herself being snuck into the Payne's apartment at two in the morning.

 

"You sounded off on the phone. Is everything ok?" Liam asked, his voice still a little groggy with sleep. Avery obviously hadn't thought this through; of course Liam would know something is up. She swore Liam's chocolate brown eyes could see right through people, know exactly what was going on.

 

"I just did something really stupid," she bit her lip, not wanting to get into the details. No one needed to get in trouble for this; she just wanted to move on. Forget it, if possible. Liam seemed to sense that was all he was going to get out of her and dropped it.

 

Instead, they sat on Liam's bed and quietly watched _Toy Story 2_ on his laptop.

 

\+ + + +

 

Zayn and Niall were high while lying on the roof of the Tribeca Star. Zayn had gotten a master key for the hotel about six months back, and the management had yet to notice. Or they just didn't care.

 

"Zaynie, why are you so sad?" Niall always asked this when he smoked too much. Sober, he'd never ask because, well, he was smarter than that. Zayn actually considered the question this time though. He knew he could trust Niall with anything, but was he ready to talk?

 

"Just lotsa stress, Nialler. Don't worry about me." Niall giggled as Zayn snuggled in closer to him. Niall smelt like pot with a hint of peppermint, which Zayn found comforting.

 

"You want to talk about any of it?" Niall whispered, his words almost getting caught by the chilly breeze. Zayn shivered as he was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

 

"I just want to sleep, Ni. Can we go back to my room?" He mumbled into Niall's throat. The two boys stumbled back down to Zayn's room and cuddled all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, however, it does start upcoming storylines so yay! Also, I've gotten some progress done on part three and am hoping to finish it up soon (after writing it on and off for months), so I can then start planning part four and post more frequently.
> 
> I don't think I've ever said this, which is pretty horrible of me:  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has left kudos, comments and have bookmarked :) <3


	7. hey people!

[GOSSIPGIRL.NET](http://GOSSIPGIRL.NET)

 

**hey people!**

 

Cupid's come early to Manhattan this year. Or late depending on how you look at it.

 

Surprise, surprise: **Quinn** and **Louis** are back on. I knew it was only a matter of time once they started hanging out again – I think they're secretly betrothed or something.

 

 **Harry** and the sexy Swede, **Martin** , are perfect. They've been holding hands and giving each other heart eyes. They're so sweet; I actually feel sick.

 

But then there's **Zayn** , who has been moping around more than usual lately. He isn't even hooking up with his usual different girl (or guy) every night. If anything, I'd swear that boy has given up sex until marriage or something.

 

**Queen E Photo Shoot**

 

With the fashion show coming up next week, they're doing the official look book photo shoot for it Saturday. If someone could leak me photos, I would actually give you my first born child. Can you tell I'm desperate to see what our dear **Katie** and **Quinn** will be wearing?

 

**Your E-Mail**

 

Q: dear gossip girl, **Harry** and **Martin** had a date at my family's restaurant. They were so adorable. P.s I was the one who sent you that photo for the gossip girl blast. -ItalianFood

 

A: Dear ItalianFood,

Thank you for the photo! And I agree they are absolutely perfect. Martin needs to move to Manhattan J Also, what dessert did were they sharing in the photo? I think I want some. -GG

 

**SIGHTINGS**

**Avery** and **Liam** strolling around **Brooklyn** \- can Cupid strike them next? **Lena** taking pictures of random locations around the city, location scouting for a film I suppose? **Louis** and **Quinn** on a date at **Fred's** followed by a trip to **Thomas Sabo**.

 

The fashion show is so close I can taste it. Can't wait to see what the designers have to show us.

 

You know you love me,

 

Gossip Girl


	8. i really wanna love somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Love Somebody by Maroon 5

Katie was laying in her bed trying not to freak out. The Queen Elizabeth fashion show photo shoot was tomorrow. Ok, no big deal. But the runway next week? She could die. She had done tones of practice; her runway coach was immensely proud of her at their session yesterday. She really had improved.

 

But was she good enough? Katie didn't think so. She was handed this career because some producer pulled some strings. She wasn't supposed to be here.

 

"Katie!" her sister, Klara, screeched as she entered her room. Klara had her silky dark locks in loose waves and was wearing an adorable pastel pink dressed with a heart cutout in the back paired with nude heels. "I've missed you baby sister, feel like we haven't seen each other in days."

 

"We really haven't. Been working my ass off trying to get ready for the fashion show."

 

"You're going to do so amazing. And we will all be there to support you. Like, I'm honestly so happy for you. I wish I could do something like that, but sadly, the height gene skipped me." Klara was barely 5'3", so Katie towered over her at 5'10".

 

"You still do modeling! You have your perfume coming out in the fall," Katie reminded her, not that she needed it. Klara had been working on her perfume for a year and a half now, perfecting the scent. She wanted something fun and girly for her first perfume, but not childish.

 

"Yes, I get to do the photo shoot for that next week," Klara smiled. She really wasn't proud of her sex tape leaking all those years ago, but it sure has given her a new life. The Karamel's weren't poor before, but this lifestyle was out of the question. Though the money was going fast. Their mother, Karmen, was always panicking from pay cheque to pay cheque. But Klara was doing her part, taking on more promotions and showing up at almost every club that was paying her decent cash (one club owner had even flown her to Hong Kong to make an appearance).

 

"We should go for a walk. I think the dog needs one anyway," Klara tugged on her sister's arm. Katie was thankful her sister was giving her a distraction. This pre-fashion show stress was going to eat away all her sanity.

 

\+ + + +

 

Quinn was proudly strutting around town, her brand new necklace glistening from where it rested on her collarbones. She and Louis had decided to get simple, matching white gold necklaces but not for their relationship. They both knew this was just sex and a way to look pretty; no one would deny that they didn't look perfect together.

 

They had each gotten a simple chain with an anchor charm on it. It was a promise to be there for each other, even when it came time for this faux-relationship to blow over. There would be no bullshit, just pure, simple honesty.

 

Ironic, given that they were both hiding huge secrets from each other.

 

She made her way to Louis's front door, knocking gently. The door opened almost immediately.

 

"Oh thank God," Louis whispered as he rushed out the door, "they're having a couple's day and its pretty disgusting. Sad part is, I'm sure they were just waiting for you and me to head out before the real activities begin." He cringed at the thought. Why did he have to have such a horny father?

 

"Gross," Quinn made a face. She felt so bad that Louis had to put up with all these step-moms in and out of his life. She could never understand why his father bothered anymore. Belle would be his fifth wife, including Louis's mother in the count. He must just be that lonely. "How about we go see the latest vampire romance film and laugh at it?" she suggested smiling.

 

"That, my dear, sounds like a perfect plan," Louis planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and they headed off towards the cinema.

 

\+ + + +

 

The whole situation just pissed Zayn off. He knew Louis and Harry still had a thing. Well, Louis definitely still had a thing for Harry, who was too busy with the Swedish guy up his arse to notice. Either way, Zayn was the one who actually had feelings for Quinn yet Louis was the one dating her. The universe always did enjoy shitting all over Zayn's life.

 

Yes, he was lucky to be in a family so well off financially, but he honestly just wanted to feel something other than sadness and anger for once in his life. He couldn't think of one time where he had felt genuinely happy for an extended period of time. He's not even sure he knows what any other emotions feel like.

 

He opened the safe in his suite and pulled out a little plastic baggy. One he kept around only for emergencies. The gorgeous, snowy white powder would let him forget for a little while at least. Let him pretend that everything was all right.

 

\+ + + +

 

Just when Harry thought his life couldn't be more wonderful, it got more wonderful. Martin had surprised him by coming over, the doorman helping carry groceries in. "I figured we could cook dinner together?" He had asked, blue eyes wide. He looked adorable in his skinny jeans and a ratted jumper (Harry's jumper, actually). Harry couldn't help but agree to it.

 

They had made Swedish meatballs and pasta using Martin's grandma's recipe he had her email to him for the occasion. Harry was in absolute heaven; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met Martin. Since they had started seeing each other (or whatever it was they were doing, they hadn't had a label talk yet) Harry had only been this happy one other time in his life. When he was with Louis.

 

Harry still did have feelings for Louis, but he couldn't really help it. It was the first time Harry had been in love, but he was feeling himself slowly falling for Martin. And it seemed Martin actually felt something for him too. He had no problems holding hands, kissing, going out in public with Harry. If another guy even looked at Harry the wrong way, Martin would wrap an arm around his waist possessively.

 

All Harry had ever wanted was to be loved and it seemed like he had finally found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Larry shippers :(
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos/comments and bookmarked <3


	9. dress me, i'm your mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Fashion (not the song from Artpop) by Lady Gaga
> 
> Sorry it has been 904859752 years since I updated. Uni is cray. And I've been working on other fics too, including my Skins!AU, which I have posted some chapters already :)))

"You're looking beautiful, Cara!" a photographer called out. The Queen Elizabeth Fashion Show was next week, but the studio photos of the outfits were always done early. Shit happened at fashion shows, so the photos needed to be done in advance. Hosts and models all had to be in bright and early at six O’clock in the morning for hair and make-up, but volunteers weren't needed until ten.

 

"Wow. This is absolutely insane," Martin said as he gazed around the studio. There were people everywhere in the large, bright room. Stylists doing last minute touches on the next model, hair and make-up artists still working on other models, two photographers shooting. It was pretty hectic.

 

"Hello, I'm Marina. I'm assuming you're volunteers?" a tall, slim dark haired woman wearing too much make-up asked. Harry nodded, giving her their names. She directed them towards the models, instructing them to get them whatever they need, but no food or drinks other than water. And even then, the model will have to wear some sort of full-length bib.

 

"Is it like this at every photo shoot?" Martin asked, absolutely stunned.

 

"I haven't worked too many this huge, but basically," a model with dark chocolate skin and green-hazel eyes responded to his rhetorical question. Harry grabbed Martin away then, having spotted Katie. She wasn’t dressed yet, but her hair and make-up had been done. She gave them both quick hugs.

 

"Thank you so much for coming," she grinned. She truly was grateful that she was able to have some of her closest friends here. Some people got shy around their friends when it came to stuff like this, but Katie found it helped her come out of her shell more often than not.

 

"I'm sad Fiona isn't the photographer. I get that she can't do everything, but she's always so much fun to work with," Harry gave a small pout. Fiona was the photographer from some of Katie's first shoots ever; she adored Harry and was constantly beaming about what wonderful help he was on set.

 

"Yeah, that would've been awesome," Katie agreed.

 

\+ + + +

 

Louis and Zayn had been assigned to assist the make-up artists and stylists, which basically meant they would just go track down whatever model was needed next. The job didn't have them running around as much as expected, so it gave them time to chat.

 

"So have you and Quinn had sex yet?" Zayn already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

 

"Uhh, yeah," Louis replied, unsure exactly where Zayn was going with this.

 

"So you took her virginity?"

 

"I suppose? I mean, I don't know. We were broken up for a bit; she could have gotten with someone else. I don't think she did though." Louis truly was clueless about his answer and didn't want to talk about this. "I really don't think this is a conversation we should be having here though."

 

However, Zayn didn't need to have this conversation anymore. He had planted the thought in Louis's head, and that's all that really mattered.

 

\+ + + +

 

Quinn was one of the first girl's to get photographed so she was done by the time the volunteers were arriving. She was both thankful and unthankful for this. Because she was done, she could easily avoid Zayn who was sadly working with Louis. But because she was done, she should have plenty of time to go try and distract her boyfriend. She decided that if Louis asked her, she would just pull the I-want-to-seem-professional card, and he wouldn't push it.

 

"Hey, Niall!" she greeted the Irish boy as he worked on sorting the outfits with a stylist's assistant, who was so obviously into him.

 

"Hey, Q! You done already?" he asked, noticing she had her make-up done but was wearing what looked to be her own clothes.

 

"Yeah, hosts were shot first, so I've been done for a little bit," she nodded. She was then called over by the show's director who needed to go over a few script changes with her.

 

Jeremy, the stylist's assistant Niall was assigned to help organize the chaos called wardrobe, was very touchy. Always brushing up against Niall, grabbing him to show him something and whatnot. Niall really didn't mind. People have always seemed to want to pinch his cheeks and whatever since he was young. He wasn't sure if there were just that many crazy people in the world, or if he just brought the crazy out of them.

 

"For someone who said they know nothing about fashion and design, you're doing really well at finding what I'm describing to you," Jeremy smiled sweetly. The guy was absolutely smitten with the Irish boy, though Niall was the only one who didn't seem to notice.

 

"It's only because your descriptions are like a story. It's like I can actually picture the item before I find it. You might want to also consider writing; you have quite a way with words," Niall complimented. Jeremy was beaming as he thanked him, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

A little ways from where Niall and Jeremy were working, Zayn was unknowingly glaring daggers at the flamboyant assistant. A look Quinn didn't fail to notice and get very suspicious about.

 

\+ + + +

 

At around noon Martin, Niall, Zayn and another volunteer were sent around to take orders for lunch. With Zayn otherwise occupied, Harry was reassigned to help Louis. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it all.

 

"Hey Haz," Louis greeted him, "this is pretty awesome, huh? Bet you're real proud of Katie."

 

"And I'm sure you are of Quinn," Harry's voice was icy, slightly harsh. Not how Harry should ever sound, Louis (who almost flinched) thought.

 

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal in the fashion world from my understanding," he nodded, trying to act as though Harry's tone didn't bother him. Or should he act hurt? Louis really shouldn't be thinking of ways to get closer to Harry, considering he had a girlfriend and Harry maybe had a boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. Harry managed to look amazing in the not-so-flattering volunteer t-shirts that were manufactured in a one size fits all, and it wasn't fair.

 

"Has Katie been photographed yet?" Louis tried again, hoping to get a warmer response from Harry. It seemed to have worked.

 

"She's coming up soon I think. Last I saw her, she was getting changed. She looks stunning," Harry's eyes were shining with pride. He was so proud of Katie for trying this modelling career out. Louis wished he could take a picture.

 

"Right, I remember Zayn instructing her there just before he was called away for lunch duty. I'm interested to see what she's going to be wearing," Louis was hoping the conversation would stay positive. Fate wasn't feeling it though.

 

"Did you see what Quinn wore?" Harry asked, green eyes looking innocent but there was a spark of what Louis hoped was jealousy. He doesn't want to make Harry jealous, but if Harry was jealous then that's a sign there's still feelings, which is comforting in Louis's books.

 

"No, she was done before I got here. I've hardly seen her actually," Louis shrugged. "But Haz, I want you know what happened between us-"

 

"I'm not talking about this, Louis," and that's all Harry said before he scurried off to find Martin. He wasn't sure what Louis was going to say to him, but he knew he couldn't hear it. He was with Martin and didn't want to fuck that up because Louis said all the right things. Maybe getting into something with Martin before he was over Louis wasn't his best idea, but as long as he stayed faithful it would be all right. He cared for Martin and knew he could fall in love with him just as he did with Louis.

 

Of course there was the possibility that Louis wanted to reinsure that anything that happened between them would not be spoken of. In which case, it would just put a serious damper on a day Harry was actually enjoying.

 

Stupid fucking feelings.

 

\+ + + +

 

The afternoon break (finally) came around and Niall was just making his way over to his friends when Jeremy stopped him.

 

"Want to head out for a coffee or something? There's this really great café not far from here," Jeremy's intentions were sweet and could easily be passed off as being friendly if Niall got scared and pulled the "but-dude-I'm-straight” card. But Niall, being the oblivious guy that he is, just smiled back and was about to respond when Zayn cut in.

 

"A really great café? Count me in," Zayn's tone was full of sarcastic enthusiasm. Jeremy looked a little off for a second, but recovered quickly.

 

"Yeah sure, come along too," his smile looking not even half as sweet as the one he put on for Niall a second ago did.

 

"The more the merrier, I always say," Zayn's enthusiasm didn't dropped one bit. Niall wondered if he should be worried.

 

"Maybe we can invite Harry, Katie and everyone too?" Niall suggested just wanting for this exchange between Zayn and Jeremy to end. What the hell had gotten into Zayn anyway? He was not the sweetest guy on the planet, but he usually wasn’t a total asshole for no reason either. Within a couple of minutes, everyone was gathered and heading towards the café.

 

By instinct, Harry had snuggled into Martin's side. He felt safe there, and he really needed this after his encounter with Louis earlier. He knew Louis wouldn't do a thing with Quinn being right there, but he still needed the security. If Martin noticed he was acting slightly clingy, he chose not to mention it.

 

"Jeremy, I'm sure you get this a lot, but you look just like this guy I saw on YouTube-" Martin was saying before being cut off.

 

"Tyler Oakley? Yeah. He's my second cousin or something. But I've never met him," Jeremy chuckled before pointing them towards the café.

 

The café was fairly small, but looked cozy. The walls were a warm brown with all sorts of photographs that Jeremy said were actually taken by customers. Along one wall was the coffee bar and the other a long booth-bench with the tables. In the back corner there was a bigger round table that looked like it'd be perfect for their large group. A cute barista with red hair and a light dusting of freckles on her face took their orders before disappearing behind the counter to make the drinks.

 

"This place is adorable," Niall beamed. He loved little, local spots like this. If the coffee ended up being good, he would have to come back.

 

"I found it while wandering around with some other assistants during the Queen E shoot last year. They've actually got a really good apple crisp too. Except I can't afford to eat the calories," Jeremy laughed. Niall joined in, and once again Quinn noticed daggers being sent in Jeremy's direction by Zayn. She filed this moment away in the back of her mind to analyze later.

 

The brief break was spent with Jeremy telling all sorts of hilarious stories of his adventures in fashion school. Almost everyone's, especially Niall's and definitely not Zayn's, faces were hurting from laughing so hard.

 

"Oh shit! We better head back, or we'll be late," Jeremy frowned as he looked at his watch. The walk back to the studio was rushed, but they managed to make it back just in time.

 

"That café was awesome, Jeremy. I'll definitely have to get the address from you," Niall grinned.

 

"Oh for sure! I actually don't know it; I just kind of know how to get there. I am at these studios a lot though, so next time I go I'll just text you the address?" Jeremy asked. Niall nodded and then put his number into Jeremy's iPhone. And for what felt like the millionth time that day, Quinn saw Zayn glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, Midnight Memories is serious perfection. I can't wait until I can actually physically hold that thing in my hands. Mostly cause the photos from the shoot are fucking hot. Just omg.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and bookmarking! <3 <3


	10. in fact, i don't know nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Don't Know Nothing by Maroon 5

Louis had been thinking about what Zayn had said to him the photo shoot. Had he really taken Quinn's virginity when they were drunk? He felt kind of bad. Seemed like a real shitty way to lose it. And, on top of it all, their relationship this time around was just convenient for the both of them. Maybe she had been with someone else while they were broken up. But who? Technically, it wasn't really any of his business, but he couldn't help but wonder. And whenever they were out with a group, Quinn was acting more distant. Was she regretting all of this?

 

"Mr. Tomlinson," Miss. Bright, the sophomore and junior level English teacher, called out, "I asked you a question."

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Louis asked. He really had zoned out. Oops.

 

"What is the meaning of Lady Macbeth's speech?" Louis bit his lip as he frantically read the words out of his Shakespeare book. Good thing he was great at bullshitting his way through all this.

 

"She's feeling guilty about killing the King. It's almost as though she and Macbeth have traded roles since the beginning of the play," he explained. Miss. Bright nodded, obviously thinking he had just gotten lucky.

 

Beside him, Zayn was hiding a smirk. He knew exactly what Louis had been thinking about before Miss. Bright interrupted.

 

\+ + + +

 

"I'm sorry, Haz, but my host family is taking me out that night. They made all these plans and things, and I can't just ditch. I mean, I already haven't been around much," Martin frowned. He really did want to go with Harry to the fashion show on Wednesday, but he really hadn't spent that much time with his host family. These were the people housing him; he really should put in more effort. "Maybe I can make it to the after party?"

 

"Oh," Harry pouted. He knew he had taken up a lot of Martin's time, but why did his host family have to pick Wednesday of all nights to take him away? Harry needed him. "I guess that could work. I'll make sure you have the address so if you manage to be done in time, you can come. You'll at least be able to text me, right?"

 

"Of course, Hazza. I'm always here for you, even if I'm not physically around at the time." Happy with the answer, Harry gave Martin a sweet peck on the lips.

 

"You two are so sweet, I think I'll get cavities from being around you," Niall's voice broke them out of their bubble.

 

"Sorry, Nialler," Harry blushed. He and Martin always went off into their own world it seemed. Maybe this is what love was supposed to feel like. Niall winked and turned back to his conversation with Katie. About half way through lunch, Quinn and Louis show up. Apparently Quinn needed to talk to Katie about something for the fashion show.

 

Louis looked up from his spot across from Harry and Martin to see Martin glancing between him and Harry, who was practically in his lap now. The look on Martin's face was like he had figured something out, like all his wonders ever were confirmed. His hand ghostly trailed up Harry's back before combing through his curls, something Louis knew Harry loved. Harry's rigid poster softens as he snuggled closer to Martin. It made Louis's insides squirm with jealousy. He remembered all the cuddles and sweet moments he and Harry had. If only he hadn't-

 

"Louis, babe, lets go," Quinn's voice pulled Louis from his thoughts. Going back to boyfriend mode, Louis grabbed her hand as they wondered off to find Lena.

 

\+ + + +

 

Niall had definitely overdone it. He thought he could handle a larger meal; he had been feeling so weak. He needed something. But he was dead wrong. He felt extremely guilty for eating so much. He had been doing so well, how could he do this to himself?

 

He locked the bathroom door, shoved his finger to the back of his throat and got rid of everything he had just eaten, flushing it away to be forgotten.

 

\+ + + +

 

Zayn strolled into the Sinclair penthouse as if he owned the place. Quinn was so close to slapping the look right off his face, but restrained herself. Last thing she needed was him running off to Louis and telling him about their night together.

 

"What do you want, Zayn?" Quinn asked in a tone that was anything but friendly. She was getting sick of Zayn and really wished he would just fuck off.

 

"Oh nothing much, just a chat," Zayn smirked.

 

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?"

 

"Just some thoughts. You're hiding this," he gestured between him and Quinn, "from Louis. But what is he hiding from you?" Quinn frowned. Why did this matter anyway? What did Louis even have to hide? There wasn’t much people in their circle of friends could hide; Gossip Girl usually found out at some point.

 

"His affair was with someone you wouldn't expect. They're quite...different from you." And right, there is _that_.

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Zayn?" She was frustrated now. She knew Zayn just liked to rattle her chains, but he probably did know something about Louis's affair, which was still a sore subject no matter how much Quinn tried to deny it.

 

"You're a smart girl. Figure it out," Zayn dismissed her and made his way out of the penthouse. It was obvious he thought of himself as being so fucking cleaver. Quinn really regretted not hitting him. A black eye could do him some good.

 

Quinn wasn't sure what to make of what Zayn had said. Was he really just getting off on making her life miserable? She thought Louis and Zayn were good friends, so why would he feel this need to mess around with everything? And then, there's the way Zayn was acting at the photo shoot. Quinn could've sworn that Zayn was ready to punch that Jeremy guy out but for what? Existing?

 

Nothing was making sense, and Quinn honestly had bigger fish to fry. This could all wait until after the fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I felt bad for not having updated in a million years.  
> Both this chapter and the last were only read over once or twice before posting, so sorry for any typos! I originally typed this up on my iPad, and autocorrect is such a tit :(
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and bookmarking!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually finished writing part two and am currently working on part three already.  
> Basically, I just need to find time to edit the chapters as well as get part three done. Writer's block has been killing me lately :(


End file.
